


It transforms

by mysticstephen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with somewhat happy ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticstephen/pseuds/mysticstephen
Summary: From pettiness to sharing heavy old baggage.





	It transforms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. At least the first that I finish, that I'm happy with and actually post.

"You read those?" Tony asked frowning, with honest curiosity.  
  
"Yes, Tony" Stephen accentuated his name "I am no magic dinosaur, I still read… modern works"  
  
"It's just… I thought you didn't even have money to buy a hotdog from the food trailer outside, let alone a  _book."_  Tony deduced not everyone has "books" as a priority when economic issues are present but knowledge for Stephen had always been his top priority.  
  
  
Stephen rapidly closed the book and pressed his lips.  
  
  
"I didn't actually buy it." he slowly looked down "I found a box of them… near a trash can."

"You brought them from the trash!?"  
  
"No! They were NEXT to the trash, NOT IN IT."  
  
"What's the difference?" his voice rised a few tones.  
  
"I'm not going to explain that to a multimillionaire."

"Pettiness is taking you nowhere, Stephen." he said his name in such a way, which is ironic, because he's being petty as well

"Me, petty? Wow."

"Yes, you once were a rich neurosurgeon. If you can understand it so can I."  
  
  
Stephen was ready to answer but then... changed his posture, from edgy but energetic to tense and still, indicating Tony touched a subject Stephen often tried to avoid, but is now failing.  
  
  
Tony noticed that change and waited for Stephen to talk.  
  
  
Ten, maybe fifteen seconds, passed with Stephen just trying to find a way to express himself.  
  
  
"You know these scars, right?" he showed the back of his hands.  
  
"Yeah, you told me you once had a car accident." Tony's voice became calmer and more understanding.  
  
"And you know it ended my career as a neurosurgeon."

 "Of course."

 

He took another pause.

 

"I lost everything, quicker than I could ever process what was happening.

After that, I travelled half of the world with most of my last savings, which were very little, in hope I could restore my hands.

But I'm better now, I've become, and keep becoming what I never could do as a rich neurosurgeon, by acquiring knowledge, both metaphysical and scientific.

Although, the path I chose...  _hurts_. In the beginning of my mystic journey, I let my arrogance, once again, blind my sense of perception, of what I was learning and starting to be, what it would mean.

And the  _pain_... it runs through my being to punch my consciousness."

 

He suddenly stopped talking. 

He shed a tear.

It ran slowly through his face.

He stood still.

His voice broke.

 

"I feed myself of knowledge forgetting I need to buy actual food to keep living. But how can I even buy food?

The pain since I became a sorcerer diminished, that is certain, but it also  _transformed_. I have to protect earth no matter what, and I  _died_  so many times, that emotional pain is what still persists, even stronger now."

 

Tony felt an immense ache, one that overwhelmed him. It was both a sad and happy ache. Someone (despite the disconnection between some sentences) finally described so well the pain that he had felt so intensely in his darkest times, but that no one else could understand, even if he thoroughly explained.

 

Tony chuckled.  
  
  
"Are you laughing?" Stephen asked, afraid of being judged, in that fragile moment.

"Yes, but not because I'm finding what you're saying funny, but because, in this moment, I don't feel alone. And I didn't know it was possible"

   
Tony quickly took two big steps towards Stephen and wiped that tear, kissed Stephen's right mouth corner and with his right hand, he lightly pushed Stephen's head to rest in his right shoulder.  
  
  


In silence, they held tightly each other. They understood each other. They had pain as the biggest _thing_ in common.


End file.
